Codicia
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Robaron un banco… millones están a su cuidado, pero la codicia consume el cuerpo y hace que cometamos locuras amenazando a amigos y conocidos. Mi primer Chryle o Christophe y Kyle para que entiendan.


_**Codicia **_

Llegaron a la caja fuerte, le sudaba la frente, la presión era mucha, en pocos minutos la policía llegaría, y lo menos que querían eran interrupciones, calculaba los números, no era tan fácil como lo hacían parecer en las películas, según el informante era números naturales escogidos en orden indescifrable, para un experto eso no era más que un simple juego de niños, mas toma su tiempo y era más del que disponía.

La caja dio un "clic" dando a entender que se había abierto, rápidamente tres hombres entraron llevándose todo a su paso. Dinero joyas todo, no importaba, sabían que esos billetes no estaban marcados, llenaron aproximadamente diez sacos hasta el tope con dinero y materiales de infinito valor.

-vamos apúrate ya están por llegar

Hablo un tipo en medio del banco apuntando a los encargados y clientes del banco, todos arrodillados, muertos de miedo ante las amenazas con arma de fuego. Por supuesto no eran idiotas y desarmaron al guardia, quedando tan indefenso como el resto, arrodillado manos en la cabeza.

No contaron con que un idiota se las aria de héroe y se revelaría contra ellos.

-no me asustas animal, la policía te encerrara por años por amenazarme

-no me tientes gordo, hoy no estoy de humor para esto, regresa al suelo y reconsiderare volarte el cráneo

-adelante, ladras mucho pero sé que este es tu primer robo y eres peor que un gatito, escudándote tras un arma

-me suena a amenaza pendejo, ¿me retas?

-adelan…

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el hombre del arma le atravesó el cráneo con una bala, en la multitud hubo gritos de las mujeres y un suspiro agitado de los hombres. Mirando aterrados el cadáver del hombre del que salía sangre a chorros.

-y eso espera el próximo que quiera ser el héroe y desafiarme idiotas, yo mando aquí…

Paro al momento de escuchar unas patullas de policía a lo lejos, a lo mínimo unos 5 minutos de llegar, tenían que salir de ahí.

Los demás cómplices salieron de la caja fuerte y salieron por la puerta trasera haciendo la señal para que el que cuidaba rehenes les siguiera, cuando todos estuvieron fuera corrieron, corrieron alrededor de cinco calles hasta llegar a una camioneta totalmente familiar por fuera modificada por dentro para que cupieran todos los aparatos y escondites perfectamente camuflados e indetectables para el botín "ganado". Todos prácticamente saltaron a la camioneta que de inmediato condujo lo más rápido que se podía sin levantar sospechas de nadie. Todos los chicos soltaron un suspiro seguido de una carcajada, pera ser efectivamente su primer asalto no les fue nada mal. Era de esperarse pues lo planearon durante aproximadamente un año, sin ningún error más que el idiota héroe que termino muerto todo bien.

-¡Dios Christophe que pensabas al matar a ese hombre!

-El era un estorbo en el plan, si uno se revela, les aseguro que el resto también y entonces todo se iría a la mierda.

Contesto tranquilamente, quitándose el pasamontañas de la cara y respirando profundamente después de la media hora más asfixiante de su vida. Por suerte los estimados diez millones de dólares robados le resolverían la vida.

-esa caja fuerte fue muy difícil de abrir Kyle…

-según me dijo el informante esa era la contraseña, descuida Stan está bien ya todos salimos, ahora solo falta darle su parte al cabron ese…

-¿Tweek quieres un café?

-si p-por f-favor Craig, creí que algo paso, se demoraron m-mucho y-y Cartman me dijo….

-No le agás caso a ese, cuando lleguemos a casa te daré un café y algo dulce…

-no te preocupes así por mi y-yo no soy un niño, detuve las alarmas para que no sonaran…

-para mí lo eres

-¿Qué harán con su parte del dinero?

Kenny miro a Cartman con cara de pocos amigos y mintió, no confiaba en ese gordo, toda la planeación estuvo raro, el no planeaba nada bueno y no arriesgaría la vida ni la de Butters por revelar detalles.

-No lo sé Cartman tal vez quedarme en south park

-oye Kyle ¿quieres ir después por un café…?

El pelirrojo miro con desagrado al chico… le había rechazado ya muchas veces y no entendía, que acaso no entendía que el amaba a Stan, que a él no lo dejaría por otro. Tal vez tenía que mostrarle que había más personas.

-No, lo siento Christophe… pero porque no invitas a Gregory a él le gustas mucho porque no lo intentas con el…

El castaño lo miro desilusionado, desde hace tiempo que quería estar con Kyle… pero este simplemente se negaba y lo dejaba por el pendejo de Stan que no lo apreciaba ni lo trataba como se debería. Él lo trataría diferente, el renunciaría a todo el dinero por estar aunque sea un tiempo con Kyle y demostrar sus sentimientos.

También sabía que Gregory lo amaba pero simplemente no comparabas a Kyle con Gregory, el rubio era demasiado frio, además que lo consideraba más un hermano, trabajaron juntos desde niños y eran amigos cercanos, no sentiría nada más que amistad por ese chico.

Pero si Kyle lo rechazaba, siempre regresaba con Gregory triste y el rubio lo sabía todo… pero no hacía nada, su deseo es que Christophe sea feliz.

-lo conseguirás Christophe…

Cuando todos los chicos llegaron a south park fue con cuidad y cautelosamente sacar las bolsas de dinero y llevarlas al apartamento de Cartman para dividir el dinero. Entraron y la casa como siempre llena de basura, Cartman no era muy responsable para limpiar su casa así que la dejo tal y como caía, era muy desagradable pero los otros chicos decidían guardar silencio pues el gordo no estriara feliz.

Bajaron al sótano y ordenaron en hileras de dinero llegaron al siguiente acuerdo, un millón de dólares para cada uno y el millón que sobrara la mitad seria del informante el resto se lo repartirían a sus familias con la excusa de un nuevo trabajo.

Todos regresaron a su respectivo apartamento cada pareja. Que compartían desde que iniciaron la operación, fingiendo que eran pareja… bueno solo Gregory y Christophe mentían el resto si eran pareja y Cartman vivía solo en la gran casa que su madre al morir le heredo.

Al día siguiente Kyle se despertó muy contento… miro a su compañero de apartamento (y de cama) despertándolo tiernamente de un beso en la mejilla, el moreno gruño… abrió un ojo pesadamente y vio la hora… 8:00 am quien carajo lo despierta a esa hora en sábado.

-ña~ Kyle es muy temprano…

-levántate hace un día precioso, vamos a desayunar algo… nos lo merecemos ¿no?

-creo que será mejor no gastar el dinero…

-pero… Stan si lo robamos fue para algo…

-no lo gastaremos Kyle, ¡ve y prepara algo aquí!

Kyle se sorprende por el cambio de humor de su pareja, el jamás se atrevió a gritarle en más de cinco años de noviazgo y dos de vivir juntos, ninguna parte de su relación se baso en la violencia o intimidación. Era algo muy… extraño. Pero la mirada penetrante del otro lo intimido lo suficiente para obedecer, y no preguntar nada más.

…

Conforme paso el día se enteraron todos de la huida de Kenny y Butters, nadie sabía dónde o como o con quien se fueron, desaparecieron… sin decir adiós. Eso tuvo un efecto algo raro en Erick, se molesto bastante, a todos los alarmo, eso levanto sospechas, no era normal. Nadie pensó lo que pasaría después.

Erick estaba en el sótano de su casa, preparando la "sorpresa" para sus amigos, el plan fue suyo, la idea fue suya, los recursos fueron suyos, y los idiotas se quedaron con su dinero… eso no podía ser, todo el dinero le pertenecía a él, el marica de Kenny huyo con el gay de Butters y no dijo a donde…. Muy listo, desde el principio no confió en el, sospechaba de él en toda la planeación, jamás le dejo solo, vigilándolo asegurándose de que no planeara nada. Pero no importa, hoy recuperaría su dinero por la fuerza, así tuviera que sacrificar a sus "amigos" aun que sea el dinero de los que seguían en el pueblo y a su alcance.

…

Gregory tomaba una taza del te mientras leía el periódico desinteresado, hoy era lunes, ese era un día en que le recordaba a Christophe que lo amaba, aun si su amor no fue bien correspondido, el seguía diciéndolo, no intentaba nada, respetaba la decisión del francés al rechazarlo y era perfectamente consciente de los sentimientos del otro por cierto pelirrojo judío. La verdad no le molestaba, ni se decepciono al saberlo, después de todo Chris era su amigo, no podía hacer más que alentarlo en intentar ganar el amor del pelirrojo, aunque eso en el fondo le rompiera el corazón.

Cuando el moreno salió por la puerta de su habitación, vestido solo con unos jeans, con el cabello un poco mojado, Gregory por sus adentros lanzo un suspiro de colegiala enamorada, el francés era tan jodidamente sexy, no podía evitar sonrojarse y recordar que ese cuerpo bien trabajado jamás le pertenecería.

-hoy es lunes

Le recodo regresando la vista al periódico pero de nuevo no prestándole atención.

-si… ¿y?

-hoy es el día en que te recuerdo que te amo

-Gregory…

-te amo…

-lo sé… hasta el próximo lunes. Saldré a dar un paseo, regresare después

-de acuerdo

Christophe se puso una camisa tomo su gabardina negra y salió al parque, todos los lunes después de su declaración de amor evitaba de alguna manera al rubio, lo hacía sentir un poco culpable el no poder corresponderle y verlo todos los días con esa mirada vacía y con el alma partida. Para olvidar un poco siempre contaba con su fiel amigo de nicotina, el jamás le criticaría de sus decisiones ni sentimientos.

…

Te una patada tiraron la puerta de su apartamento, el rubio supuso que debía se Christophe huyendo de otro perro que andaba en el parque o algo así, así que siguió con su periódico desde la cocina, cuando unos pesados pasos se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, y el cañón de un arma amenazaba su cabeza. Dejo inmediatamente lo que hacía para ver al chico con sobrepeso mirándolo, con una sonrisa socarrona en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Erick?

-¿donde esta?

-¿Quién?

-¡no te hagas el imbécil! ¡El francesito puñal! ¡¿Dónde está?

-lo siento pero Christophe no esta

-bien así será más fácil el trabajo, ahora dime… ¿dónde está el dinero…?

…

Estaba de regreso en el apartamento y en su mente no cabía espacio para otro chico si no era Kyle este pelirrojo siempre limpiando o leyendo alguna de sus mañas, era extraño pensar que un sujeto tan limpio, ordenado y educado se fijase en el, era en cierto modo divertido, pero… llego a su mente la imagen del pelirrojo, cuando lo vio con otros ojos en sexto grado, quedo prendado de él, se deprimió un poco cuando se fue de novio con el imbécil de Marsh pero a la vez le dio esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez el tenia una pequeña posibilidad…. A pesar de sus rechazos tenía la esperanza que al final Kyle lo elegiría, se daría cuanta, pero esperar eso era como la espera de Gregory… sabia que siempre antes que a él, escogería a su "súper mejor amigo" ahora novio. Bueno al menos podría llegar a su casa y ser recibido por los brazos consoladores de su camarada rubio.

-Gregory… estoy en casa… ¿Gregory? ¡Gregory!

Gregory estaba tirado en medio de la sala, la sangre salpicaba todo alrededor, muebles paredes, todo saliendo del pecho del chico ingles, Kyle abandono su cabeza y como un rayo fue a ayudar a su camarada en peligro. Tenía una herida de bala en el pecho, y estaba casi inconsciente.

-Gregory camarada ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-E-Erick…

Al chico ya casi no tenía fuerzas… perdió mucha sangre, y ahora Christophe se manchaba de ella al tomarlo entre sus brazos, tratando de mantenerlo consiente, dándole alientos y prometiendo que todo estaría bien, aunque ambos supiera que eso no era verdad.

-ese maldito gordo me las pagara… tranquilo camarada.

-C-Christophe… hoy es lunes… y es el día e-en el que t-te recuerdo que…. Te amo y mucho.

-Gregory…

-te amo Christophe… ojala que Kyle sepa apreciarte como eres, igual que yo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que se agotaban a cada segundo abrazo el cuerpo de Christophe y unió sus labios en un casto beso, mientras su vida se apagaba, muriendo en los brazos de su amado francés, con su amor aun no correspondido. El cuerpo ya sin vida de Gregory fue puesto con delicadeza en el sofá de su apartamento, y Christophe por primera vez lloro al ver un cadáver, aunque no correspondía ese tipo de amor, el apreciaba mucho a Gregory, como un apoyo que siempre estuvo ahí.

-adiós… amigo

Dejo a Gregory ahí en el sofá y fue a inspeccionar el apartamento, como lo supuso… el dinero no estaba, de seguro Kenny sabia los planes del mantecoso y por eso escapo a tiempo, ahora todos corrían peligro con un obeso psicópata suelto por el pueblo. Seco su portafolio especial que guardaba en el armario, contenía armas de pequeñas que podían cubrirse fácilmente, antes de salir de la casa hecho un último vistazo a su amigo, con la mirada serena y una tenue sonrisa.

-juro que el gordo pagara lo que te hizo Gregory, con su vida.

Y con eso último salió del apartamento para alertar a los demás de la amenaza del muchacho gordo, si era capaz de matar por el maldito dinero, quien sabe que cosas haga con los otros.

…

-lo diré por última vez, fenómeno, ¿Dónde está el cabron dinero?

-gah! Por favor no me mates!

-dime donde está y lo reconsiderare

-¡oh! Jesus, yo-yo no lo sé Craig no me dijo donde lo puso!

-de acuerdo basura… deja a Tweek en paz

Era la voz nasal del chico de gorro azul, siempre odio esa voz, parecía la de un monstro, aunque ahora era libre de molestar al adicto al café, y el inútil de Craig no podría luchar.

-y quien mierda mi obliga Tuker… ¿tu?

-déjalo…

-si me dan el jodido dinero…

-te dije que no te lo daré imbécil

- esa fue tu última palabra Tuker…

Para su diversión disparo a la pierna del frenético rubio, quien emitió un chillido de dolor; de inmediato la sangre comenzó a fluir, pero el rostro de Craig no tenia precio, era una mezcla de odio y frustración, simplemente deliciosa.

-duele, C-Craig….

-de acuerdo imbécil te lo daré pero ya deja a Tweek, necesito llevarlo a un medico

Craig fue liberado de su prisión de cadenas y fue a l pasillo de la casa, en una puerta oculta del suelo, sacando un portafolio y lanzándoselo al muchacho castaño, quien su sonrisa socarrona no cania en su regordete rostro.

-ahora libera a Tweek

-lo aria Tuker pero no confió que el fenómeno guarde el secreto, así que lo mejor será callarlo.

Sin escrúpulos ni empatía disparo contra el joven rubio, matándolo al instante, Craig con una furia siega y lagrimas en los ojos, arremetió contra Erick pero este repitió la misma acción contra este, y como si nada hubiese pasado al igual que con Gregory salió de la casa para ir con su próxima y última víctima.

…

El sonar del teléfono hizo eco en las gélidas paredes del apartamento de Kyle y Stan, desde su discusión esta mañana, todos se torno muy incomodo, Stan actuaba muy raro, posesivo con el dinero, paso toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación. Con el paquete de dinero, contándolo que sería lo más probable, sinceramente comenzaba a preocupar al pelirrojo. Contestando el teléfono resignado escuchando la voz de Christophe del otro lado.

-_Kyle!_

_-Chris ¿que sucede? Te escuchas muy __alterado_

_-escucha Kyle cuídate de Erick, cuídate mucho el gordo planeo algo y no es bueno, ten cuidado con todos…_

_- ¿Chis de que hablas?_

_-¿Stan está actuando extraño últimamente? _

_-pues bueno…_

_-estas en peligro Kyle _

-Kyle… ¿con quién hablas…?

-¡Stan!

Colgó de inmediato el teléfono, así que de esto estaba hablando Christophe, la codicia está alterando a todos, ahora Stan sospecha de él, de seguro Erick esta igual o peor si el francés estaba tan alterado.

-yo… solo hablaba con Chris

-de acuerdo… y… ¿para qué?

-solo quería preguntar como estábamos y saludar

- no soy idiota Kyle, se que le gustas, se cómo te mira, como te invita a salir

-pero yo siempre me niego, al que amo es a ti… Stan

-¿Por qué e de creerte?

-porque soy tu novio y desde hace años vivimos juntos

-de seguro planeas algo para irete con el francesito y el dinero

-¿¡Stan se te metió agua de la ducha al cerebro! Como puedes decir eso

En un salvaje ruido la puerta de la entrada fue derrumbada y Cartman entro, amenazándonos con un arma de fuego, Oh no Chris tenía razón, ahora estaba muerto.

-bien maricas, denme el dinero

-me quitaras el dinero si lo arrancas de mi cadáver gordo.

-Stanley dame el dinero o te vuelo la cabeza

-no podrás

-tú eres otro en la lista ya han pasado muchos ahora dámelo.

-¡no!

Igual que en las otras ocasiones disparo contra Stanley en la cabeza, Kyle intento esconderse, el miedo recorría su cuerpo, tenía miedo mucho miedo y no quería morir, no por la codicia de un neonazi psicópata.

-Kahl… judío… dime donde está el dinero y te dejare con vida.

-yo… Cartaman, no lo sé, Stan el esta

-bien si no me lo quieres decir serás el siguiente en morir

El sonido de la bala siendo disparada rezumbo en los oídos de Kyle, abriendo los ojos con nerviosismo, Christophe en detrás de Erick apuntándolo con una pistola, el moreno disparo contra la pierna del castaño que gemía de dolor y el chico francés lo miraba con odio, furia retenida.

-esa fue por Tweek

Disparo de nuevo contra el costado derecho.

-esa por Craig

Contra el brazo.

-por Stan

Contra el pecho.

-esa fue por Gregory

Apunto a la cabeza.

-está por amenazar a Kyle

Dejo caer el arma al suelo y respiro con dificultad, vengo la muerte de sus amigos y de su mejor amigo, miro al pelirrojo que aun lloraba de miedo, rodeándolo con sus brazos para tanquilizarlo.

-tranquilo Kyle ahora todo está bien

-Chris… todos están…

-lo siento mucho…

-gracias por salvarme

…

Ya pasaron muchos años desde lo ocurrido, Kyle tuvo que ir al psiquiatra para tratar el problema de ver morir a su mejor amigo, y de que su compañero de infancia matara a todos sus amigos, pero con la ayuda de Christophe, pudo mejorar, y darle una oportunidad al francés de conquistarlo.

-Kyle… ¿qué piensas?

-nada… solo en cómo es que llegue aquí

-sí, bueno ya es hora de ir al cementerio.

-ya voy Chris

Ambos se fueron al cementerio a dejar un arreglo de flores en las tumbas de sus amigos, recordando los buenos tiempos juntos, no como término. Tomándose de las manos, reconformándose uno al otro, tal vez sus amigos no regresaran pero se tenían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba para sobrevivir. Los dos juntos.

**Fin **

**Hola… bueno xD esta pareja sí que me seguía rondando en la cabeza y me gusto, es de las pocas parejas que tuvieron un sentido o contacto real en la serie, en este caso la película. Les confieso que este iba a ser mi Cryle pero dije, no mejor hago uno mejor y más largo para mi Cryle y este lo hice un Chryle… aunque no hay tanta diferencia. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
